playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrax
Cyrax is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat 3. Biography Cyrax was one of the three cybernetic ninjas created by the Lin Kuei, in an effort to convert all members into unfeeling, cold-hearted, cybernetic assassins to improve their performance. He was assigned to hunt down the renegade, former Lin Kuei member Sub-Zero as designated unit LK-4D4. LEGACY OF CYRAX *'Mortal Kombat 3' *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat' *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3' *'Mortal Kombat Trilogy' *'Mortal Kombat Gold' *'Mortal Kombat Advance' *'Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance' *'Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition' *'Mortal Kombat Armageddon' *'Mortal Kombat (2011)' Arcade *'Opening': Cyrax and Sektor were training when Unit 5 came in and said he had news. He said he found news about new tournaments. One of them was the Mortal Kombat tournament while the other was something new. They both looked in shock, wondering what the other tournament was when Sektor said "I'll go to the Mortal Kombat tournament. You go to the other tournament Cyrax. Think of it as training." Cyrax said "Okay, where do I go unit 5?" *'Rival': Zer0 *'Reason': Cyrax is walking when Zer0 falls from the sky behide him and puts the sword to the back of Cyrax's head. Cyrax saids "Who are you?" without turning around to see who it is. While Zer0 says "My name is Zer0." Cyrax is turning around. Cyrax says "New name?" Zer0 asks "What do you mean?" Cyrax says "And new costume." Zer0 says "I think your confusing me for someone else." Cyrax says "I know your Sub-Zero. And know another thing." Zer0 says "Oh yea? And what would that be?" then Cyrax says "I know that I am going to kill you!" Zer0 says "I am not Sub-Zero!" Cyrax says "Doesn't matter. I'll kill you either way! FIGHT!" *'Connection': They both look like robots, yet they're both human. Though they are both killers, they are humorous and even though they're heroes, everyone sees then as the bad guy. *'Ending' Cyrax had returned when he got the power but as he was about to go to Sektor, he stopped and says "I have power. I can do what ever I want." He then stood there think to go kill Sub-Zero, Sektor, become the new Lin Quei grand master or to join special forces. And then he decided. Gameplay *'Square moves' *'Sqaure' He does three basic punches using only one hand. *'Toward square' He slides forward. *'Down square' He does a sweep. *'Up square' He does an uppercut. *'Air square' He does 3 punches. *'Air toward square' He does a kick downward. *'Air down sqaure' He slams the opponents downward. *'Air up sqaure' He does and uppercut. *'Triangle moves' *'Triangle' He does a slice with his Buzz saw. *'Toward triangle' He shoots a net forward. *'Down triangle' He attacks his opponents knee with his buzz saw. *'Up triangle' He troughs his buzz saw in the air. *'Air triangle' He does a slice with his buzz saw. *'Air toward triangle' He shoots his net forward. *'Air down triangle' He shoots his net South-East or South-West depending on which way he's facing. *'Air up triangle' He slashes his buzz saw upward. *'Circle moves' *'Circle' He places a bomb where he is standing. *'Toward circle' He shoots a bomb forward. *'Down circle' He places a net trap on the ground in which if an opponent steps on it, they are put in a net. *'Up circle' He shoots a bomb upward. *'Air circle' He shoots a bomb downward. *'Air toward circle' He shoots a bomb forward. *'Air down circle' He shoots a net trap downward. *''Air up circle''' He makes a bomb explode over his head. *'Throws' *'Toward' He grabs the opponents arm, kicks him/her in the face and then uses his chest buzz saw to cuts them to the ground. *'Down' He puts the opponent toward him on the ground the then holds a bomb on their chest. *'Up' He grabs the opponent's arm, throws them into the air above him, then repeatly cuts them with his chest buzz saw. *'Supers' *'Level 1: Energy net' He shoots a net not-too-far forward killing anyone it touches. *''Level 2: Ragdoll''' He spins around in circles with his buzz saws out for 10 seconds and anyone it touches dies. *'Level 3: Cyberdriver' Cutsence: He first looks like he's about to flex then his chest opens. Tons of bombs fall out of the sky killing someone if they're near it when it blows up. Taunts *'Detonator' He holds a bomb in his hand and says "3, 2, 1," then crushes the bomb in his hand. *'Cyber-Jaws' A water portal opens, a shark jumps out and Cyrax punches it repeatly then throws in back in the portal. *'Do the Charleston' He does his friendship. Intros *'One-Two' He teleports in the arena. *'A bomb falls from the sky, and when it blows up, Cyrax appears. *'Helicopter''' If in his Default costumes, his head spins around or if he is in his unlockable or pre-order costume, he has rocket boots and flys into the screen. *'Armageddon' He runs into the arena with his sword in his hand. Outros *'Bombs punch' Win: He punches the screen with a bomb. Lose: A bomb gets throne at him and begs it not to go off. *'Internal Grinder' Win: He crushes an invisible force with the crusher in his chest. Lose: He's tries to hold up a heavy piece of metal. *'Buzz Kill' Win: He kicks the air then takes a knee. Lose: He tries to make his buzz saw work but it won't. *'Nothing but Net' Win: He bounces a bomb like it's a basketball then throws it right if he's player 1 or 2 or throws it left if his player 3 or 4 then it blows up. Lose: He gets stuck in his own net and can't get out. Result screen *'Winning screen' He is seen standing in front the screen, looking down *'Losing screen' He is standing like he's dazed. Music *'Generic' *'Flawless' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3aSFFO8X0Q from 0 to 20. *'Victory' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1614DdeeFVA from 0 to 18. Costumes and minion *'Robot's Rule' His costume from Mortal Kombat (2011). Colors: Yellow, Red, Blue, Grey. *'Lin Quei Assassin' His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat. Colors: Yellow, Red, Blue, Grey. *'Sub-Zero's help' His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat Armageddon. Colors: Yellow, Red, Blue, Grey. *'Minion': his minion is Sektor Quotes *'When selected' **''Safeties disabled'' **''Combat mode engaged'' **''I'll kill you if I have to'' *'Item pick-up' **''Thank you Sektor'' **''For the Lin Quei'' **''This is no lazer sword'' *'KO' **''That was your own doing!'' **''That should shut you up!'' **''You are finished'' *'Respwan' **''For the Lin Quei'' **''My skills are beyond yours!'' **''You will pay'' **''You and your Funky Spin Kicks'' Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:PlayStation 4 Characters